In recent years, starting from smartphones, display devices that are operated by using a touch panel have come into widespread use. In such display devices, a touch panel is disposed over the display, and touching an area in which, for example, a button is displayed on the display causes an operation to be carried out according to the button.
In display devices that are operated by using this type of touch panel, devices have been considered that, by imparting a vibration or an electrical stimulus to the skin when the touch panel is touched, provide a tactile sensation in accordance with information such as an image that is displayed in that area (for example, see Patent Document 1 or Patent Document 2).